


Баки, пойдем домой

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, nice ass, Коллаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Баки, пойдем домой




End file.
